Harry Potter and the Cave of Gods
by TKS
Summary: Harry 6th year is about to begin but this time it won't be the same!


Chapter One - Closure  
  
Hehem, Harry immediately recognized the damned cough, Dolores Umbridge was standing behind him. He quickly turned around only to find himself looking at her toadish face, smiling sweetly. "How are you, Harry dear? I missed you, you know, I missed you a lot." Missed making his life a living hell, probably. "Umbridge! What are YOU doing here?" Harry enquired. "What's wrong? You're not happy to see me? Aren't you going to apologize? I mean that little stunt with the centaurs really wasn't nice, you know." Harry grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Umbridge. Just then Uncle Dursley walked in. "What is going on in here?! Harry who is that woman? Explain!" Umbridge raised her wand at Uncle Dursley. "Keep out of this! STUPEFY!" A jolt of red energy emerged from her wand and blew Uncle Dursley halfway across the room. "Now for you, Potter!" she snapped at Harry, turning towards him. Just as Hermione ran into the kitchen shouting "Expelliarmus!" sending Umbridge's wand flying across the room. "Hermione!" Harry said, utterly surprised. She smiled at him just as Ron ran into the kitchen panting heavily, letting at a loud squeak as he laid eyes upon Umbride. "What's she doing here?!" he asked looking at her. "I was wondering the same." Harry replied, turning towards Umbridge. "Isn't it obvious, Potter?" she replied, obviously surprised by the sudden events. She slowly looked around at Harry, Ron and Hermione, resting her eyes back on Harry. "I've come to make you pay, Potter, for what you did to me!" she added. "Harry didn't do anything to you!" Hermione shout at Umbridge madly. "No.. No nothing at all! Except mentioning I send Dementors after him in that recent interview with The Quibbler, I suppose. You almost got me into Azkaban! Luckily I was able to escape in time!" she said furiously.  
  
"It's just what you deserve, Dolores, it's what the Ministry Of Magic wants, after all" Hermione said as sweetly as she possibly could. "Don't use my name you bint!" she howled at Hermione. "Or what? You're gonna stick out your tongue at her?" said Ron like he was never happier in his life. Harry smirked. "Oh I have the greatest idea!" he said while looking at the fireplace in the living room. Hermione and Ron got what Harry meant and smirked at Umbridge, who was now sweating with fear. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said waving his wand, and lifting Umbridge into the air and floating her into the fireplace. "What are you doing? No! NOOO! Let me go right now! I'M WARNING YOU!" Umbridge shout waving her legs and arms in the air. "All right" Harry said and lift the spell making her fall on her behind in the fireplace. Hermione grabbed some floo powder out of her robes and walked over to the fireplace. "Bye bye, Dolores" she said while smiling at her and doing a little wave. "Ministry Of Magic" she added and threw the floo powder into the fireplace, sending Umbridge straight to the Ministry Of Magic in a big "POOF!"  
  
After standing there smirking for a few moments Hermione ran towards Harry and hugged him tight. "Harry! I'm so happy to see you! We missed you loads!" she cried. Harry patted her on her back. "I missed you too!" he said. Hermione let him go and Ron smiled at Harry. "So, ready to go mate?" he said. "What do you mean..?" Harry asked. "We've come to get you!" Hermione said excitedly. "To the Burrow!" she added. A wave of enlightenment came over Harry, finally he would get out of this godforsaken house! "Let me just pack my bags..!" Harry said, quickly running up the stairs to his room to pack his stuff, he came back down stairs just a minute later with a backpack on his back and the cage with Hedwig in it in his hand. "Ron went on ahead" Hermione said. "Are you ready?" she asked. Harry nodded and walked over into the fireplace. Hermione gave him some floo powder and Harry said "The Burrow" and threw the floo powder on the floor, disappearing in a loud "POOF!". Hermione cast "Accio Wand" and Umbridge's wand flew into her hand, she broke it and dropped it on the floor, then quickly wrote a note to Uncle Dursley using a pen and paper she grabbed off the table in the living room explaining what happened at dropped the note on Uncle Dursley, then she walked into the fireplace and, like Harry, spoke "The Burrow" and used the powder.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting round the table as Hermione appeared in the fireplace. "Oh there you are dear, do you want an egg too? You must be hungry!" said Mrs.Weasley as she turned to face Hermione who just walked out of the fireplace to join her mates at the dinner table. "No thank you." she said as she sat down. "All right then," Mrs.Weasley smiled at her "Harry was just telling us about his vacation!". "-Er- Yea, so Dudsley broke his leg playing football, that was fuuuun!" Harry said. Hermione threw a dirty look at Harry, "How horrible!". "O give the boy a break, will you! How would you feel if you had to spend weeks in the same house with, say, Pansy Parkinson?" Ron said. Hermione didn't bother to reply, instead she just gave them more dirty looks. The rest of the day Hermione was really annoyed at them both, as was Ginny, though nobody bothered to ask why.  
  
"BOOM!" just as Harry finished getting into his pajama's and got into bed Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room, making Ron fall out of his bed in shock. "Ah, Harry! We heard you were here mate!" Fred said. "We just thought we'd drop by to say, ya know, Hi!" George added. "Hey! How's the shop going?" Harry asked. "Very very good, thanks to you!" Fred said, walking over to Harry's bed. "Actually that's why we came, or rather, to thank you!" George said pulling a big package from behind his back and throwing it on his bed. Harry and Ron looked really surprised. "You got me something?" Harry asked, knowing perfectly well they did. "Yea, hope you like it!" Fred smiled at Harry. Harry quickly started unwrapping the package, revealing a beautifully polished wooden broom with a golden placard on it saying 'Firebolt Y03'. Harry didn't know what to say, Ron didn't know how to squeak. "You like?" George smiled. "Are you kidding?! I love it! It's amazing! THANK YOU GUYS!" Harry said who jumped out of bed to hug Fred, which was he realized shortly after quite weird and he let go and got back into bed. Fred laughed, "Glad you like it!". "This is great Harry! Now you can play Quidditch again, in style!! That's the fastest broom ever!! Cool!" Ron said excitedly. Which reminded Harry of his lifelong Quidditch ban, but he quickly put that out of his mind just assuming that was lifted after now that Umbridge was proved a murderous hag. For the first time in weeks Harry slept really well, dreaming about once again soaring through the air on his broom. The next morning milk splashed on Harry's face as Hermione threw The Morning Prophet on the table before Ron and Harry's faces. "Read." She ordered.  
  
Yesterday, the Ministry of Magic ordered the closure of one of the biggest academies of magic at the present time, Beauxbatons Academy. Reasons for this sudden act are yet unknown. The students and teachers of Beauxbatons Academy are all ready looking for a place to stay the coming school year. Hogwards School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry has all ready agreed to take in teachers and students from Beauxbatons Academy this year, there is no word from the Durmstrang Institute as of yet, though it is expected they will follow in Hogwards footsteps. "While the closure of Beauxbatons Academy is a unexpected and as far as I know pointless move, we are thrilled to have their students and teachers at Hogwards." speaks Professor McGonaggal, from Hogwards School Of Witcraft And Wizardry. "This should prove to be a thrilling year!".  
  
We will be letting you know more about this as soon as information proves available.  
  
"That's weird." Harry said, putting a spoon with cornflakes in his mouth. "It's horrible! What's Fudge thinking?! He can't go about closing schools now, not now Voldemort's back!" Hermione said outraged. "It'll be okay," Ron said, "You read what Professor McGonaggal said didn't you?". "That makes it even worse! We don't even have enough classrooms for all those people! And do you really think the students are gonna get along? There's gonna be tons of fights, it's gonna be chaos!" Hermione said. "I'm sure you're overreacting.." said Harry. Hermione grumbled, "You don't get it d~" she started but was interrupted by Mrs.Weasley. "Harry, could you come upstairs for a moment? I need to talk to you about something.." she said, standing on the stars. Harry nodded and got up and followed Mrs.Weasley on the stairs. 


End file.
